Fixture mounting assemblies are well known and are used to mount fixtures such as display devices of various sizes on walls or other supporting structures within homes, office buildings, public venues etc. In use, the fixture mounting assemblies are typically installed on supporting structures at their desired positions and then once installed, fixtures are connected to the fixture mounting assemblies. When the fixtures are of a small format, connecting the fixtures to the installed fixture mounting assemblies can be readily performed. However, when the fixtures are of a large format, connecting the fixtures to the installed fixture mounting assemblies can be difficult and time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,760 to Gillespie discloses an adjustable mounting system for mounting a display on a fixture. First and second supports each include a bracket portion and a lateral arm portion. The bracket portion of the first support is operatively connectable to the fixture at a first location and the bracket portion of the second support is operatively connectable to the fixture at a second location. A cross support includes a first lateral adjustment arm, a second lateral adjustment arm, and an adapter arm. The first lateral adjustment arm is adjustably connected to the first lateral arm and the second lateral adjustment arm is adjustably connected to the second lateral arm. A display adapter is adjustably connected to the adapter arm and the display adapter includes an adapter support arm and an adapter bracket configured for operative connection to a display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,655 to Bates discloses a mount that secures a projector or monitor to a ceiling or wall. The mount uses struts that form channels which support the projector/monitor and provide alternate channels for video and AC cabling to reduce interference. The mount includes a hook connector such that the projector or monitor can easily be detached from the ceiling or wall for installation and repair. A winch may be used to lower and raise the projector/monitor. Seismic cables may be added for extra support in case of earthquake.
Although fixture mounting assemblies are known, improvements are desired. It is therefore an object to provide a novel fixture mounting assembly and method of using the same.